Would You Rather?
by docterwholock
Summary: It was supposed to be an all-girls weekend...free of the men in their lives and all the complications brought along with. A brilliant plan that worked a whole of three hours. [GajeelxLevy]
1. Part 1

**[Disclaimer: I own nothing...This is just for fun! Life is hectic, but I had some time today and thought to try writing a one shot. Hopefully, I will have time to work on something longer at a later time.]**

* * *

_**Would You Rather?**_

* * *

Girls' weekend.

That's what Levy had been promised. Time away from Guild work and a chance to relax with some of her fellow females of Fairy Tail. Time away from Guild politics—though, come on, theirs wasn't particularly known to play by the council's game and rules—and the hectic nature the men in their lives seemed to have magnetic forces towards.

Just one weekend where the threat of the eruption of spontaneous brawls was exponentially reduced, along with the promise of possible peace needed for leisurely reading of guilty-indulgent books. Paperbacks with couples caught in romantic embraces and made Levy's cheeks flamed from the scorching contents within.

Time away was what Levy needed.

Time to escape from reality and go into the realm fantasy, where her mind didn't have to worry about the mysteriously questionable antics of men.

Well, one man in particular.

The plan was perfect…and lasted a solid three hours.

The girls managed to check into the hotel, a recently opened hot springs that they booked on discount—along with the coupons scattered throughout newspapers during the last few days and those attached to posters nearly plastering alleyways as a form of graffiti-wallpaper, Ezra had inadvertently saved the proprietor's daughter and had a larger percentage cut off the over-all cost—without incident.

And then they went to dinner in the hotel's restaurant before their planned night of soaking in the natural springs that the establishment was built upon. The space, being recently opened, had yet to lose its sense of 'new.' Wooden floors were clear of scuff signs and gleamed from the second polishing coat that the boards had been treated with after they were laid out. The gilded accents of the deep-blue wallpaper hadn't had the chance to even consider flaking and/or dimming.

But what Levy loved the most was the crystal chandelier hanging above the scattered of tables, varying in size, that spanned through the sizable chamber. It wasn't a grand structure of multitiers and chiming droplets hanging from the candle-holders. This one was constructed from sconces that branched off silver appendages. Simplistic in its beauty.

Drinks were ordered, Cana getting her standard alcohol while the others received mixes of tea and juices, and the girls settled at the table to an enjoyable meal filled with chit-chat and other forms of pleasant conversation. Which turned into fun and games while waiting out for the varying courses of their meal.

"Alright," Cana held up her glasses, using it to motion towards Lucy. "Would you rather: Natsu or Loke?"

Brown eyes darted about in uncertainty, pink touching the tops of the Lucy's cheeks. "Um…" Fidgeting ensured, followed by the busty blond taking a deep swing from her tall glass of tea. Her fingertips leaving impressions into the frosted surface.

"Come on, you need to answer." Cana taunted, hooking a waved lock of her dark hair and tucking it behind an ear.

"Wait." Ezra looked around the table, a visibly question mark wanting nothing more than to float above her head. "Would she rather what with Natsu or Loke?" When no one answered, just blinked and stared in wonder of how best to approach that question, she turned to Levy. The petite blue-haired girl was the closest one to Titania.

The act of attention caused Levy's face to flame as much as Lucy's.

"Ezra," Mirajane's voice was sweetly withholding laughter, "she means who would Lucy rather...be with romantically: Natsu or Loke."

"As long as it's not Gray-sama." Juvia's blue eyes flashed towards the young woman she would always perceive as her rival.

Lucy squeaked and shuddered from the glare. "I-I don't see why you're asking me this!"

Waving a dismissive hand, Cana finished off her drink and motioned towards the bar for another. "It's just all in good fun."

"Fine." Crossing her arms, Lucy tried to change the course of the conversation to less threatening grounds. "Would you rather: Elfman or Macao?"

"Macao." There was no hesitation in the card-wielder's answer.

Her candid answer was greeted with a mixture of uncomfortable gasps and nervous laughter. "Really?" was uttered from all the women at one put or another during the next thirty seconds.

Cana shrugged with the same nonchalance that she used for her answer. "I'm a drunk with daddy issues. Seriously, who did you think I would pick of those two? If you want me to feel embarrassed, ask me a tough one. Like, obviously, the idea of having to choose between a dragon slayer or the king of the zodiac." A flirtatious smile spread across her lips as the bartender approached their table with a tray of drinks.

"From the gentlemen." Was the explanation to inquisitive looks exchanged when he placed a fresh glass in front of each woman, along with a nod towards the group of well-dressed young men sitting at a corner table, before the bartender returned to the counter.

Of course, Levy knew that the men's primary focus was on her companions—all of which had bodies of pin-ups. With Wendy not present, being determined too young to participate in such activities, Levy was easily the least developed of the group. They probably thought she was Juvia's more-sane younger sister, brought along out of obligation.

"Yeah, if you want to watch a tough choice be made, ask Mirajane who she would rather: Freed or Laxus?" Lisanna, picking up where they left off, nudged her elder sister and laughed when the silver-haired beauty had to do a double-take of the questioner before beginning to contemplate the choices.

And so it went.

Would Ezra rather Mystogan or Gray?…And decided on Mystogan after fat droplets of water began to threaten falling about her. Groom spiraled and clung about Juvia until she knew that she wasn't going to gain another 'rival.'

Would Lisanna rather Natsu or Gray?…And chose Natsu after Juvia's wrath was turned towards her, beginning to mutter incoherently under her breath.

Eventually, Gray stopped being an option and Juvia was ceased to be questioned. No matter what her options were, she would always pick Gray.

"Alright, Levy-chan, who would you rather: Droy/Jet—because they're basically the same person—or Gajeel."

All leaned forward for the answer to Lucy's question; all assuming that they knew how she would answer, but wanting to hear her confirmation. Lucy probably thinking that she had given her friend an easy grouping, free of embarassment.

It should be an easy question to answer. Between two men who adored her, would literately do anything she so desired, or a man who…

Shaking her head, Levy got to her feet and excused herself from the situation before having to answer.

Was it rude?

Yes. Very.

After all, the others had answered their questions. Even when Lucy had been asked between Reedus or Nad, she had made a decision.

Was running away, and possibly insulting her friends in the act, better than the alternative: putting to voice the very reason that she had been so willing for this weekend?

Yes. Very.

What she didn't want to discuss, not even with her closest of friends, was that, for weeks now, the iron dragon slayer had seemed to be going out of his way to avoid Levy. Every time she entered a room, he left it. Every time she tried to talk to him, he found an excuse to duck-out.

She wasn't delusional, she knew that someone like Gajeel wouldn't be interested in her in any form of romantic capacity. She was too small, small breasted and slim, and introverted to merit the interest of a man of Gajeel's power.

That didn't stop her from unwisely developing a crush. One that she knew would never be more than unrequited…but she had thought that, after all they had been through, he would at least treat her with a friendly degree. Not complete avoidance.

Was she that much of a burden? An annoyance to be mildly tolerated and grudgingly protected due to the aforementioned small size?

No, if she was being honest, what this came down to was Torill Jenners—the newest member of the guild and a powerful metal mage. Not a dragon slayer like Gajeel and Natsu, but there was enough of a connection between their brands of magic that drew the two together the moment that Torill entered the beer hall doors.

Gajeel, who normally worked alone—or with the accompaniment of Panterlily—and went on darker assignments as a personal favor to the guild Master for informational purposes, started to go out jobs with Torill…and started pulling away from some.

Primarily Levy.

Out on the bustling street, Levy wiped at the corner of her eyes as her feet blindly meandered about the crowds of tourist. Not concerned about becoming lost, her mind automatically made a map of her surroundings for later use.

She wasn't concerned when she found herself in one of the pleasure parks that the town was known for, occupied by couples far too involved with one another to notice her presence. Nor was she particularly surprised to realize that some of the men from the hotel, the ones who bought the table the round of drinks, were walking along the very same strip of street.

The only question that initially came into mind was wondering how long she had been out, and feeling the guilt of the concern she was probably forcing upon her friends.

That being overshadowed by another puzzlement seconds later, when the men—a group of three—stopped in their route and smiled down at her. As mentioned before, she was well aware that—with the exception of her Shadow Gear teammates—she wasn't the kind of girl men went out of their way to approach…or approached at all for that matter.

The trio's leader, a blond who could easily be one of the Trimens, smiled at the expression that Levy had to be wearing. There was a gentle amusement to the flash of teeth and hint of dimples. "You're at the new hot spring's hotel, right?"

"Yep, with the group of girls I'm not currently with." Levy's voice gained a snap that most didn't accustomed with her seemingly sweet nature. "You should try the hotel's bar."

Amusement faltered, causing brows to knit and create wrinkles on an otherwise flawless brow. His hand, soft palms and slender fingered, cupped her elbow as she made to leave. "For what?"

"For them."

And the smile returned, that gentle one Levy had issue looking away from. "Why would I go looking for them when you're here already?" The fingertips of his free hand gently tucked a lock of Levy's blue hair behind an ear. "Don't you know how much attention that angel face of yours demands?"

"I…I…" For once, the word mage was lost of just that. Head slowly filled with hazed fuzz, her knees went weak and all she seemed able to focus on were his lips. They were perfectly formed and free of signs of ever being pierced.

"How about we walk you back to the hotel, make sure you reach your friends safe and sound?" Another of the trio put in, moving in close to Levy and placing a hand at the small of her back. He smelled like a crisp-spiced Levy couldn't name and made her lean in closer for a better sniff. Not caring that the third had cupped her chin to get a better look at her face. He had the greenest eyes she had ever seen.

"How about you walk away from her?" A deep voice growled, grating against the serene aura that Levy had been blanketed in. It was less of a request and more of an order. "While I am allowing you to remain 'safe and sound.'"

Rough hands, far different than those of her current company, grabbed her waist—she could feel cracked callouses through the soft cotton of her dress—and unceremoniously hauled her away from the trio.

Gajeel.

Why was Gajeel keeping her away from those who actually wanted to be with her?

The thought made her fight against his confining hold. Forgetting that just one of his hands was nearly large enough to wrap about her waist. It was like fighting with a brick wall. Though, something told Levy that the wall would be more yielding.

"Doesn't seem like she wants to go with you." The blond held out a hand for Levy to take. "If the lady prefers our company to your brutish force, you should allow her to do so. Or would you rather me call some of the city watch here to handle the matter?"

"She's. With. Me." Gajeel's growled, pushing Levy behind him, his back barring her range of sight and the brick wall of the park's perimeter pressed to her spine. Snagging her dress and preventing her dart for freedom. A position she didn't want to be at. Small fists beat against the thick material of the long black coat that the iron dragon slayer wore with as much savagery she could muster…and doubted that he could feel the hint of it.

"No, she is here with a party whose occupants are far better looking than you." Blue Eyes tilted his head to look at Levy better. "Do you want to stay with us darling?"

Yes.

"Who would you rather stay with: us or him?" The third was once again close enough for her to catch of whiff of his tantalizing scent.

You.

Before the answering words could escape her lips, they were being covered by Gajeel's capturing ones. Pierced tongue sliding between her teeth while hands gathered her close to a powerful chest, caging her in...fisting the material of her dress and bunching up fabric, so more of the pale skin of her short legs was visible. Cold metal lining under his bottom lip warmed against her pert chin.

Breathing turned ragged, her fingers almost twined through his tangled mane of unkempt black hair. Wanting nothing more than pull it free of his bandana and comb her way through the tangles. An embarrassing impulse mercifully prevented by Gajeel forcibly breaking away from her to turn back towards the trio.

"Me. Now, get."

They left, nearly leaving trails of smoke in their wake. Leaving Levy alone with Gajeel, still entangled in his arms. The only things keeping her upright, when the rest of her was shaking from a mixture of relief and mortification.

The smiles.

The casual touches.

The smell.

The need for eye contact.

Levy had read about such things, magic abilities meant to dazzle the mind and hinder the senses. Making the receiver a willing puppet for the caster's will.

Lucy had told her about being under the influence of such before, just a milder one and not enhanced by the power of three. That did nothing to ease the sting of Levy's humiliation over the fact that she _liked_ it. Liked feeling wanted and desired…

And it was all a part of being played.

And Gajeel had seen it.

She wished that the ground would open right then and there, swallowing her whole. Where was Gajeel's former Phantom members when she needed them? Sol would be of invaluable use at the moment.

Narrow red eyes locked on wide-brown ones before narrowing further into slits. Gajeel's hand, fisted and naked from the usual studded gloves, wiped at his lips. Clearing away remnants of kissing her as he took a purposed step backwards.

"Why did you kiss me?" Were the first five words out of her slack-jawed mouth, and she wanted nothing more than to take them back.

"It was the only cure I could think of to snap some silly little girl from making more of a fool of herself from a spell she allowed to be casted on her." Even with the space between them, he managed to keep her barred in place. For a moment, Levy found herself forgetting the time between then and now, going back at the moment they first met. When the sight of him was enough in induce crippling fear. She tried to run, his arm shot out and blocked her escape route. "Isn't that how it goes in your books, right?"

Except, in this version, the unwilling hero was more terrifying than the villains could ever be.

Head dropping, Levy spoke to her feet. "I'm going back to the hotel."

"I know, I'm taking you there." Hand clamped over hers, nothing romantic about the action. The same with the kiss, there was no intimacy. A well planned play at power as he half-lead and half-dragged her back the way she went. "Obviously, you can't be trusted to be on your own even for a moment. Really? Causing everyone to drop everything to go look for you…" He continued to grumble under his breath.

"Everyone?" Levy squeaked, tripping on the sidewalk from the pace Gajeel set and stumbling forward. Right back into the scowling man's arms, cheek pressed against the hard panes of his torso.

One of his hands palmed the back of her head, holding her to him. "Why do you have to keep worrying me like this?" His voice was still a low grate, but the raw fury had waned. "Didn't I already tell you that someone as small as you can be easily lost? Easily stolen away right under my nose?"

She could ease away, Levy sank closer to him instead. Enjoying the moment…

"Did you find her?" A voice shattered the content reprieve. One that belonged to a leggy onlooker with pale-green hair chopped boyishly short. Though there was nothing boyish about the way her curved figure fit into the leather of her all black outfit.

It was enough to cause Levy to be the one to break away this time, shoving Gajeel with all her might and storming towards where she knew the lodging resided.

Leaving Gajeel to follow her with Torill at his side.

Not wanting to see or think about how good the two looked together.

* * *

**End: Part One**

* * *

**[A/N: Yeah…said that this was going to be a one-shot, but I am getting tired and there is still a considerable amount I want to include. So…this will be a two parter! ;)]**


	2. Part 2

**[Disclaimer: I own nothing…this is just for fun…]**

* * *

_**Would You Rather?**_

* * *

**Beginning: Part Two**

* * *

The guys had crashed the weekend.

Literally.

Moments after Levy escaped from unwanted questions, Natsu—the mastermind of the endeavor—had come blazing into the restaurant. Thinking that the girls had been on a secret mission without him and not wanting to miss out on the fun. And by 'fun', he obviously meant Ezra throttling him for causing a scene.

Ironically, a scene onto itself that ended with Natsu flying into Gray and the two of them toppled into the dessert cart.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia was up the moment of impact, cradling the ice mage's unwilling head in her lap and seemed to contemplate the idea of licking a dab of icing off the tip of the object of her desire's nose. She settled instead of casting a tidal wave against Natsu, who was struggling to reclaim his feet. Crashing the pinked-haired flame mage into the furthest wall. Water staining the wallpaper and wore away some of the gold.

Scaled scarf resting in a puddle left behind on the floor, which might begin to warp from the rain woman's actions of loyal adoration.

Chaos ensured.

Elfman grabbed Natsu, to aid in standing, and ended up nearly smashing the pink-headed young man against the wall which began yet another brawl that dragged in the girls, who were only trying to end the madness and—in true Fairy Tail style—somehow ended up fighting as well.

During the mayhem of broken plates and flying magic, Loke popped out of the celestial realm and carried Lucy beyond to safety, ignoring the plight of the rest.

"I think we all should move this to outside." Mirajane's smile didn't waver, voice as sweet as ever, and calmly indicated at the other diners they were disturbing the meal of…along with the hotel's employers who would have to clean up after them. "Before we're arrested."

It wasn't until that they had done so—went outside, not arrested…though Gray was still endanger of that, he ending up in his boxers during the fray—that they got around to the explanations.

Natsu, Gray, and Happy—with the random 'Aye'— crestfallenly explained their desire to be with their team members and any possible side work that this trip might produce. In their defense, such things tended to happen when any member of the Guild tried to take some time off.

Elfman thought that, as a Man, he should come along to protect his sisters—both elder and younger—from any unwanted advances. Deciding to forget that both Mirajane and Lisanna could probably take him in a fight, let alone any drunk foolish enough to misunderstand that 'no' did indeed mean 'no.'

The same reasons Jet and Droy had tagged along, but in regards to Levy and her virtue.

It wasn't until these hectic explanations were given, in the middle of the street and threatening to cause traffic accidents at any second, that Gajeel made his appearance. The city being a pit stop for his group after the completion of their newest job.

And he exited as abruptly as he arrived when he heard about Levy being absent.

Spurring the rest into action of searching…

Or, so Lucy claimed sometime later. When Levy returned to their room, after never once looking back towards Gajeel and Torill during the trek to the hotel.

"You should have seen how worried he was." Lucy, sitting on the edge of her bed of their shared room and drying her hair, continued with the attempt to convince Levy that this is was the truth. That Gajeel was harboring secret feelings for the bookworm, beyond the indifference that the surface showed, and tried to alleviate some of the guilt of inadvertently offsetting Levy's flight from the table.

Levy turned a page of the book she had started seconds after returning. Anything to get her mind off the idea of Gajeel and Torill getting a room together during the long spans they were gone on work. True, Levy had done the same with Jet and Droy on numerous of occasions. But the boys always insisted that Levy have a bed of her own and were near paranoid in the strict manner they behaved at such times.

She doubted that Gajeel and Torill could say the same.

As with the characters in the book she had blindly, and unwisely, chosen from her luggage.

—_Reeve looked down at where Jayne slept on the bed beside him. Cheek resting on the barrier of blankets and pillows. Her hair was tussled from slumber with pouting lips muttering out sleepy sounds. He gently reached across to stroke her rosy cheek, and found hazel eyes meeting his._

"_Hey." A lazy smile touched her face as she snuggled closer to his palm. "Is this still a dream?"_

"_Yes…Yes it is."_

"_Good, then I can do this." Lifting her head, she hooked a hand around his neck and moaned in bliss as they finally succeeded in achieving a kiss._

And, suddenly, Levy was no longer imagining Reeve as a roguishly handsome former-member of a dark guild and Jayne as the princess that he had been hired to protect from those he once called friends. Now, they held the striking resemblance to Gajeel and Torill.

It was Gajeel who pulled Torill close as their kiss deepened.

It was Torill who opened Gajeel's shirt, running her hand against the exposed skin and being pulled onto his lap.

Gajeel eased Torill out of her robe, palming her breasts as he rolled her underneath him and pressed her deeper into the feathered mattress.

And, at that point, Levy slammed the book shut and tossed it across the room.

"L-Levy-chan?"

Sliding off the bed, Levy picked up her book on her way out the door. "I'm going for some snacks. Want anything?" She tried to make her voice light with its usual lilt, and failed miserably.

Whatever Lucy saw on her friend's face was enough to force her into wincing back. Losing her hair-drying towel in the process. "No…no. I'm fine."

"Right, I'll be back in a bit."

"Maybe you should try the baths while you're out there. They might help relax you—"

"I'm plenty relaxed."

"—or not."

Rubbing her eyes with her free hand, Levy sighed. "Sorry Lu-chan. You're right, I think I have a headache forming. A good soak might do me some good." Stressing the matter, as a means to atone, she grabbed the complimentary yukata and gave Lucy a slight wave in farewell with the book in her clenched hand.

Though she was in no mood to soak, too tense and mind too unwilling to be quieted from images of what could have occurred between Gajeel and Torill. What could be happening between them at the moment…

And she had the sudden desire to bang her head against the nearest flat surface, cracking open her head and release the nightmares spiraling within her treacherous skull. A part of her mind started searching for a suitable area to do so, settling on the cover of her book during her aimless trip for somewhere to hide until she had her emotions in check.

What was wrong with her?

This wasn't her.

She wasn't this kind of person, getting so worked up about the romantic lives of others. Gajeel had his own life, had no personal obligations towards her. She shouldn't allow the fact that he was getting close to another member of the Guild effect her so.

"—Sweet child."

Well, that proved something. If you mentioned the devil, and she would appear.

Torill leaned against the rail of the upper balcony of the foyer. From her angle, Levy could see the woman but was safely in the shadows of the overhang that she remained unseen. Perfect position to eavesdrop. Another matter she wouldn't have tried under most circumstances, except when the voice that replied to it had s familiar grate and grumble.

"Sweet child?" Gajeel snorted, arms crossed on the banister. Looking down into the lobby, at the people milling about. Not really seeing anything, and yet Levy knew that he missed nothing. Arm wrapped about a pillar, she slunk deeper into the darkness. "Levy?"

"Come on, she is so timid that I have to wonder how she ever manages to finish an assignment. I mean, she actually wears ribbons in her hair. And her eyes are basically the epitome of innocence. Who could look at her without thinking of her nothing short of adorable?"

Levy's fingertips dug against the pillar's smooth surface, trying to gain leverage before she pulled them into a fist and tried to take an example from Ezra's behavioral matter. Though she doubted that her actions would reap the same results.

"I wouldn't call Levy any of those things, don't understand why you are putting any thought into her."

Because, he obviously didn't.

This was why Levy didn't make it a habit of listening into others' personal conversations. Sometimes, you just didn't like what you heard. And, once you were aware of it, you couldn't merely scrub it free from your mind.

Knowing this didn't stop Levy from pressing the heel of her free hand against her forehead, trying to do just that.

No good.

Advantage of this: She was no longer imagining Gajeel and Torill enacting a romance scene from a trashy novel.

Downfall of this: She was now hearing Gajeel's comment echoing through her mind. A record that she couldn't turn off. A taunting reminder of a truth she always knew but, despite what she tried to rationalize to herself, obviously preferred to be in secret denial about.

How did the saying go?

Lie to yourself long enough and, eventually, you begin to believe it.

Hand went from her forehead to her mouth; teeth sinking into her knuckles to suppress the sobs building in her throat.

Worst.

Vacation.

Ever.

"Levy-chain?" Droy called out, yelling loud enough to be heard over the chips he was eating—the bag of which was nestled at his side—and causing bit of crisped-up potato to fleck about with spittle. "Levy-chan, where are you?"

Jet leaned back, trying to see into the hallways they passed in their search. "Lucy said that you came down here…And we already checked the baths" He rubbed at a red hand print that was slowly fading from his cheek. "Yeah, that didn't go well."

And, well meaning as they were, those two were the last she wanted to see in her current state. They would feel the need to attempt cheering her up, mostly through flattery towards her and jeers towards Gajeel.

Not at all helpful.

Instead, she hid from her teammates—like a coward—and followed Lucy's advice. Despite how silly the idea of soaking away in a bath seemed, it was the best option available.

Not that it felt as such minutes later, when she was sitting inside the porcelain pool of steaming water of the woman's public bath. There was an opening in the wall, decorated in an intricate mosaic of a water flowers and koi fish, that allowed the water to flow to the outdoor's bath. The torrent of rain currently assaulting the ground made traditional use of the hot springs a bit of a moot point.

Lower half of her face submerged into the water, water bubbles erupting with her breath, Levy closed her eyes and concentrated on keeping them dry and her heartbeat steady.

This wasn't worth falling to pieces.

What it came down to was what would she rather?

To be some kind of fluffy-minded little girl who fell apart the moment that her life didn't end up the way she liked. The kind of person that Gajeel obviously thought her to be, one that wasn't able to discern between how things were in reality and how they were portrayed in the story books.

Or to b one who could put on her big-girl pants when things fell through. She might not be the warrior maiden that Ezra was, but she could have enough of a backbone to handle this with grace.

Gajeel wanted Torill.

Fine.

She wished them happiness.

A mature decision that lasted a whole of seven minutes…which was when she heard the approach of fellow bathers. Time long practice had taught her that being in a public bath as a flat-chested girl could never ended well.

"So Mirajane, if you don't mind me asking, what is the deal with Levy? I am sorry to pry, it's not usually my way of doing things. But she never stands still long enough for me to have a proper conversation with…either that or Gajeel is calling me away for one job or another."

And things just got a great deal worse.

Lifting her mouth far enough out of the water to take a deep breath, Levy ducked her head completely under and swam the needed feet to the outdoor bath. Being stuck in the rain was better than being stuck, naked, in a room with Mirajane's swimsuit magazine body—a situation she always avoided—and…Torill.

Outside, the temperature had fallen to befit the autumn season, icy rain plopped upon her head and caused the naturally heated water to sizzle from the contrast in temperature. Levy couldn't stay there long, she could feel fever trying to take hold from the conditions she forced herself into.

Climbing out of the spring's bath, she scurried under the awning covering the outside entrance. There was a pile of hotel issued fluffy towels that were large enough that she could wrap about herself a few times, effectively covering her from chest to knee.

It would do until she got her clothes from the locker room.

Perfect.

Now, if only the door wasn't locked.

That just figured.

Sighing, Levy fortified herself for a different kind of walk of shame and began about the building's perimeter, going over personal patios—intended for sunbathing and smoking—and well-manicured gardens, to find the patio to her and Lucy's room.

And, if that door was locked, she was just going to break the glass. Because this was becoming a near asinine endeavor. Maybe, when she could look back and laugh, she would tell Lucy all about it to use as material for her book.

So…maybe in like a decade.

"Um…Levy?" The deep voice was at war with a small, fuzzy body of the black cat not allowing the rain to hinder him from stretching through Zen exercises on the patio Levy was preparing to cross. Making the word mage squeak and nearly lose her improvised dress.

"Oh…" Holding onto the towel's top and wishing she had a larger bust to aid in holding it up, Levy managed an awkwardly shaky smile. "Pantherlily…hi. I seem to have locked myself out, without my clothes." Deflating, her shoulders hunched. "It's a long story and it doesn't paint me in a good light."

"Well, would you like to come in?" He waved a paw towards the sliding door before rubbing at the back of his neck. Making a point not to look at her, not sure for whose benefit. "Gajeel is out." That Levy knew already. "And I am sure there is something in there you could use to cover-up better than a towel."

"Thank-you." Knowing that her face was a shade darker than Ezra's hair, Levy mussed her soaked blue locks so if fell into her eyes. "That would be very kind."

Inside, scattered on the lone bed, was an open rucksack and various pieces of clothing.

Why?

Well, a part of it might be because Gajeel lacked Levy's organizational abilities. Living out of a suitcase from job to job, on the rare occasions that he actually saw the point in spending money on a room. Maybe made more necessary now due to his female companion.

But that, though a valid point, was not the obvious reason for the current mess. That would be due to the fact that Gajeel was in the middle of changing. His jacket and shirt were what covered the bed's unified blanket, leaving him half naked and froze in the act of pulling on a fresh tunic.

There was an eternity of seconds of the two just staring at each other.

Blinking.

"Lily! Care to explain?"

The cat's scarred face popped in through the still open door. "Alright, apparently Gajeel came in while I was going through my movements." Invisible brows rose at the scowl his dragon slayer wore. "What? I couldn't leave her out here when she's obviously cold and…well…" was it possible for a cat to blush? "…well…wet."

Dropping his tunic, Gajeel crossed his arms in condescension. Eyes on Levy's face, after the initial shock of her arrival, he didn't seem to bother taking in the sight of her in a towel. Adding insult to an already severely injured ego. "And how did this happen?"

"Long story." Levy went to walk around him, towards the door on the room's other side. "Want to know? Buy Lucy's book when it's published." And stopped when she drew level with him, becoming enveloped in his scent. From the jacket he had dropped on her shoulders. Followed by the towel draped on her head.

Rough hands began to rub at her water-weighed hair. "Or you could tell me now, while I keep you from catching pneumonia."

"I'm going back outside." Pantherlily called beyond his shoulder on closing the door behind him.

Levy swatted away Gajeel's hand, still keeping her hair as a mask. "And I'm fine."

"Obviously not, seeing that you're wondering about nearly naked." Reaching down, he parted her curtain of thick locks to gain better access to her eyes.

Eyes glaring at him. "Wow. You actually noticed that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Let me just ask one thing: would you rather having Torill here wearing a towel?"

"What? What is it with you and these 'would you rathers'?"

"It's a game we started playing before you boys ruined our weekend….And not the point."

Taking a step back, Gajeel leaned against the closed door. Barring her means of escape. "Then what is the point?"

"The point is that, if you're going to think and treat me like an annoying child, I would appreciate it if you would just leave me alone."

Adjusting how his bandana rested on his brow, Gajeel's nose crinkled in forceful concentration. "Stop treating you like a child?"

"Yes, you can cease thinking about me. Seeing that you don't understand why anyone would waste a moment doing such." She was rambling, she knew it, that didn't make her able to stop. "Obviously, you have some lingering feeling of guilt from how we first met and feel the obligation of having to be annoyingly protective as a means of redemption. I want you to stop that."

"Right, because that is the first thing you think of when you see me: all the things I did in my past. You only see the monster."

"What? No. That's not what this is about." Throwing the towel off her head, she tossed her hands into the air in surrender. "How did you manage to twist this to be about you?"

"Isn't that what this is about?" Unhitching himself from the door, Gajeel once more bridged the space between them. Seeming to take all the oxygen with him. "You're scared of me." His voice dropped, hands flexing at his side. "Don't deny it. Not when it's apparent on your face every time I am near. And, no matter what I do, there's nothing I can do about that. And, you know what, I'm fed up with playing nice."

"Nice—?" She couldn't finish her questioning of his idea of 'nice'. She was too busy being kissed. And it was nothing like the one she received on the street, which she realized was, in fact, Gajeel practicing restraint.

Pushing his coat from her, Gajeel didn't hesitate to pick Levy off her feet and shoved her against the wall. Fingers tangled in her hair, jerking her head back to gain him better access to her throat with a feral sound that touched on a savage growl. Metal skimmed over her exposed skin on his lips way down to her collarbone. Fanged teeth grazed where Levy's breasts barely made a swell from the top of her towel, which was beginning to slip. The act made her shiver.

And he dropped her the next instant.

"Go back to your room."

Hard to think when her mind was determined to stay back in the blissful haze it had been in seconds before, reminding her of being spelled by the men on the street but on a far more intense level. "What…Why?"

Turning away from her, Gajeel braced his hands onto the room's empty desk. "You're shaking."

"Because, I'm cold."

Gajeel's head lifted, still refusing to face her. "Cold?"

She could feel the laugh in her voice, uncertain but still present in light of the equal amounts of uncertainty that he was showing. "Well, I did just come out of a rain storm…in a towel. Which you have yet to notice."

"Trust me, I have noticed." His hands fisted and flatted where they still resided on the desk's surface. "I just don't allow myself to dwell on it."

Unknown confidence propelled her feet towards him. Cheek resting on his bare back while she tried to wrap her arms about him. "Why not."

His back stiffened, hand lightly resting on where Levy's barely managed to encompass his waist. "Because doing so would lead me to do things that I am certain would scare you away." Breathing hitched as she twined her small fingers through his strong ones. "Or, I thought."

"Maybe you should have talked to me about it before making that decision."

"Yeah, starting to think that too." Disentangling himself from her hold Gajeel moved away from her only far enough to be able to catch her up in his arms once more. Pressing them chest to chest as he carried her back to the bed and swept it clear of preciously mentioned obstacles. "Tell me to stop. Please. If you don't want this, tell me to stop." Not waiting for an answer, he placed her on the mattress. Somehow, her towel had been discarded in the process.

Embarrassed, realizing that he could see all of her, Levy tried to cover herself. Damning her hands for being too small and then giving up on idea when Gajeel nearly had to double over and reclaimed his previous actions. Nuzzling her ear in route to her panting lips. Both of her wrists could be held in one of his hands, and pinned above her head. Using the other to hook one of her legs over his hip to create a better angle for him to rest into.

Slipping her hands free, Levy gave into her long desire of combing at Gajeel's thick mane. Ripping it free of the bandana and gasping against his lips when she felt his erection rub against her entrance. Nearly whimpering when he created a void of air to stand and begin working on at his pants with frustrated jerks at his belt.

Pushing herself onto her knees, Levy stilled his hands and raised her eyes towards his. Not saying what she wanted, but making it known.

Gajeel closed his eyes, concentrating on his breathing more than what was probably necessary. Managing to hold onto his fragile self-control until she managed to free his belt. Then, his restraint snapped and she was caged under him once more. Pausing long enough to fish a wallet out of the back pocket of his panting before they completely slid off, allowing him to produce a foil wrapper Levy wasn't close to naïve enough not know the purpose of.

And not be thankful for him having.

Sinking into the feathered contents of the bed, under the weight that he was balancing on his elbows, Levy's face was cradled by Gajeel's oddly tender hands. Their foreheads touched before their lips. "Tell me to stop." Gajeel repeated, voice airy from crumbling self-discipline. But unable to stop his hands from traveling down the length of her body. Lingering at certain places, where his lips had to follow. "I don't want you to regret this." His warm breath against the still damp skin of her breasts made her breathing catch.

"Only thing I would regret is if you stopped." Her voice faded into a hiss as he eased into her. Everything about his body was large, and there was no surprise that all aspects of his physique were proportional.

He stilled at the sound, lifting himself further from her to gain a better vantage to analyze her uncomfortable expression. "Are you alright?"

"Yes…um…it's just so hard—"

A dark chuckle interrupted her, "That is the point."

"—to think…with you doing that…" Her voice broke into a moan as he rocked against her.

Screw it, no pun intended, thinking was over-rated.

Especially when this was the alternative.

Levy's nails dug into Gajeel's shoulders, adding to the scars spanning his skin, in an attempt to bring him in closer and ease some of the euphoric tensions building inside her. Both of their skin beading in sweat as Gajeel moved with her at a tantalizing pace that had her, at one point, nearly begging for more.

When she finally had enough, could take anymore, Levy dropped off the edge of the abyss. And he finally allowed himself to follow her. Still inside of her, he toppled onto the mattress. Rolling her about so she was now cuddled on top of him, rising and falling with his ragged breaths.

"Shit," he proclaimed, one arm keeping her to him while the other rested across his eyes.

"What?"

"You're something else." Hand stroking her side telling her what he thought of her and the underlining thought that went along with the simple explanation. Not the most romantic sentiment, but she completely understood where he was coming from. And agreed.

Completely.

Resting her face in the crock of his neck, she nipped at his skin. Unable to keep a goofy smile from her lips.

"Stop that." His commend lost authority with the smile he wore as well. "At least for a moment."

"Why?"

"Time for you to answer a question for me."

Elbow dug into his shoulder so Levy could rest her chin on an open palm, Gajeel didn't flinch from the act. Once again, probably didn't register in his mind. "Which is?"

Tilting his body, so they both were on their sides and still laying above the blanket, Gajeel brushed tussled hair from her face. Lips to her temple. "Would you rather: me or Torill?"

"I feel like this is a trick question." Hands couldn't stop the desire to trace the contours of his chest, trembling when he cupped her ass with a teasing squeeze.

"Not for her."

"…No…"

"Yep, Torill has a major loli-festish. Frilly dresses, ribbons, innocent good-girls turn her on…majorly." Lips gave her forehead a chaste kiss; his hands lacking in such a wholesome manner. "Why do you think that I've been working so hard at keeping her away from you?"

And everything she had been obsessive about suddenly took on a completely different light.

"And you thought I would be interested in her?"

"Well, yes, after all the times I caught you staring at her and acting oddly whenever she was near…I was beginning to wonder. I mean, she's a good friend and a dependable partner. That doesn't mean I want her trying for you. I don't share. Ever."

Hiding her expression so he wouldn't see the entirely new shade of red her complexion just invented, Levy couldn't withhold a giggle and began to play with the ends of his still tangled hair.

"That isn't an answer."

Lips finding each other again, the back of her hand traveled down his cheek in confirmation that he was there. That this had happened. "You…always you."

* * *

**The End**


End file.
